25 to 1: A New Game Show to Hit The Universe!
by YoshiKoopsDixie
Summary: I thought of an idea for a fanfic, and here it is!
1. Introduction

**25 to 1: A New Game Show hitting the universe very soon!**

**~Host, Sara Saland~ **You are now watching the preview of a new game show, **25 to 1!** 25 members of the community take part in terrifying, ridiculous challenges, to win pride, dignity, and the right to a castle! Join us very soon to see our 25 challengers, and the first challenge!


	2. Cast Reveal Pt 1

**~Host, Sara Saland~ **Hello again, you're watching the cast reveal of **25 to 1, **when 25 contestants are moved to an underground mansion, and every few days, all meet up for challenges that _could _decide comfort, food, leisure, and more! Let's meet our first five contestants!

**~Mario Spannerworks~ **Hello, I'm Mario, I often save people from dangers of the world, and have a few enemies. Wait... Bowser better not be here too!

**~Sara~ **Not promising anything...

**~Mario~ **This'll be fun..

**~Donkey Kong~ **I'm Donkey Kong, often seen in jungles, and also have some enemies. But that's not important. Yet.

**~Sara~ **It's great to have you on the show Donkey Kong! Hope you have a long, enjoyable stay.

**~Donkey Kong~ **Thanks Sara! Looking forward to it!

**~Kamek Wandston~ **Hi, I'm Kamek, known as the evil, wizard of the Koopas. I often challenge the Mario brothers, but never win. Now I want that to change.

**~Sara~ **Hello Kamek! Hope you enjoy your time in the competition!  
**~Kamek~ **Thank you Sara, I'm looking forward to the beginning.

**~Mario~ **Great.. a Koopa.

**~Princess Peach Lovesly~ **Hello, I'm Princess Peach, I am often kidnapped by Bowser, am the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and hate Koopas!

**~Sara~ **Unlucky Peach! Anyway, welcome to the show!

**~Peach~ **Thanks Sara! And hi Mario!

**~Mario~ ***sighs*

**~Tiki Goon~ **Hi guys, I'm Tiki Goon, I appear in the Donkey Kong series (as an enemy) but I look forward to coming to centre stage!

**~Peach~ **Who is this? I don't like him!

**~Sara~ **Err.. Anyway! Welcome Tiki, and enjoy your stay.

**~Tiki~ **Thanks Sara, I hope I go far!

**~Sara~ **Well, that's it for part 1, but stay tuned for the next 5 contestants! Goodbye.


	3. Cast Reveal Pt 2

**~Host, Sara Saland~ **We're back with our exclusive **25 to 1 **cast reveal! Before the break, we saw **Mario, Donkey Kong, Kamek, Peach **and **Tiki Goon **reveal themselves, and who's next?

**~Lakitu Cloudsmith~ **Hi, I'm Lakitu, and I'm always first called to when races need starting. But now, I'm going solo, and no-one's going to give me ANY JOB!

**~Sara~ **Hello Lakitu, let's hope you do well on this show

**~Lakitu~ **Thank you Sara, I've been practicing everything!

**~Daisy Saland~ **Hi, Daisy here, and I have no relation to the host! Anyway, I'm the princess of Sarasaland, again, no relation to the host, but I'm nowhere near a princess inside.

**~Sara~ **Hi Daisy, welcome to the show!

**~Daisy~ **Thanks!

**~Goombella Waddleson~ **Hey, I'm Goombella, and I'm, like, so happy to be on this, like, show! That's it!

**~Sara~ **Welcome Goombella, have fun on **25 to 1!**

**~Goombella~ **Like, thanks!

**~Rosalina Starship~ **Greetings, I'm Rosalina, from a cosmic universe very far away. I have a loving of stars, so there better be some involvement.

**~Sara~ **You may be surprised! Welcome Rosalina!

**~Rosalina~ **Thank you Sara.

**~Toadette Shroomba~ **Hi, I'm Toadette, I am a very respected member of the Mushroom Kingdom, but I deserve more than I have!

**~Sara~ **Hello Toadette, I hope you have a great time on the show!

**~Toadette~ **I do to!

**~Sara~ **Well, that's our next five done. So, let's take a look at our first list of contestants!

**Mario Spannerworks!**

**Donkey Kong!**

**Kamek Wandston!**

**Peach Lovesly!**

**Tiki Goon!**

**Lakitu Cloudsmith!**

**Daisy Saland!**

**Goombella Waddleson!**

**Rosalina Starship!**

**and Toadette Shroomba!**

Stay tuned for the **FINAL FIFTEEN!**


	4. Cast Reveal Pt 3

**~Host, Sara Saland~ **Hello again! Welcome to Part 3 of the cast reveal for **25 to 1! **I'm afraid we are going overtime after a day's show, but that means you'll find out all the contestants NOW! Let's meet them!

**~Luigi Spannerworks~ **Hi, I'm Luigi, I'm Mario's brother, but he's always in the limelight. I want that to change!

**~Sara~ **Hi Luigi! Welcome to the show.

**~Mario~ **Luigi?!

**~Luigi~ **Yeah. Hi Mario. Thanks Sara, I hope I have a great time!

**~Yoshi Eggster~ **Hello, my name is Yoshi, and I always help Mario with his million attempts to save Peach. But after this, he'll want to help me!

**~Sara~ **Welcome Yoshi! Let's see how far you go!

**~Mario~ **Hang on - why is everyone ganging up on me?

**~Peach~ **I'm not!

**~Yoshi~ **Thanks Sara.

**~Waluigi Scaredy~ **Hey there, I'm Waluigi, and I'm not scared of anything, except spiders, people (1 minute later) cats, bags, yogurt and flowers.

**~Sara~ **Well, anyway, hi Waluigi! I can't promise that all of that won't show up, but I'm sure you'll survive!

**~Waluigi~ **Ok, I'll do my best.

**~Birdo Eggster~ **Hello, I'm Birdo, I don't do much, but when I do, it's always amazeballs!

**~Sara~ **Hi Birdo! Have fun on **25 to 1!**

**~Birdo~ **Thank you Sally.

**~Sara~ **It's Sara.

**~Birdo~ **Sorry Sandra.

**~Toad Shroomba~ **Hi there! I'm Toad! I'm Mario's best friend, and I love everything!

**~Sara~ **Welcome Toad! I hope you have a long, enjoyable stay on **25 to 1!**

**~Toad~ **Thanks Sara! I'm sure I'll love it!

**~Paratroopa Wing~ **Hey! I'm Paratroopa. Enough said.

**~Sara~ **Hello Paratroopa! Welcome to the show!

**~Peach~ **Great. A Koopa. Again.

**~Paratroopa~ **Thanks Sara. And Peach - I was just as delighted as you are.

**~Diddy Kong~ **HELLO! I'M DIDDY KONG! I'M THE QUIETEST IN MY FAMILY!

**~Sara~ **Of course you are! Anyway, hi Diddy Kong. Enjoy the show!

**~Diddy Kong~ **THANKS SARA! AND HI DADDY!

**~Luma Starsworthy~ **Hello, I'm Luma. I am Rosalina's travelling companion, so maybe our dynamic partnership will come in handy in the competition!

**~Rosalina~ **My friend! You're here!

**~Sara~ **Hello Luma! Hope you enjoy the show!

**~Luma~ **I definitely will, Rosalina's here!

**~Wario Fatman~ **Hi, I'm Wario. I'm one of Mario's enemies, but I can be quite charming when I want to be.

**~Sara~ **Welcome Wario! Hope you have fun on **25 to 1!**

**~Wario~ **And I hope we'll have some fun behind the scenes!

**~Audience~ **:O :O :O

**~Bowser Roarsicles~ **I know my surname doesn't sound fierce, but the rest of me is! I'm the powerful leader of the universe!  
**~Everyone~ **NO YOU'RE NOT!

**~Sara~ **A-Anyway, hello Bowser! Hope you have a fiery stay!

**~Shy Guy~ **Hullo, I'm Shy Guy, and I have no friendships, and no enemies. I think it's calmer that way.

**~Sara~ **Welcome Shy Guy! Maybe you'll find a friend here!

**~Shy Guy~ **I doubt that.. but thanks.

**~Diddy Kong~ **Who's that?

**~Queen Bee~ **Hello, I'm the Queen Bee, I make honey for a living, but I'm normally protected by an army of bees!  
**~Sara~ **You'll be perfectly safe here Queen Bee! Welcome to the show!  
**~Queen Bee~ **Thank you Sara, I hope I can do the galaxy of Honeydropasia proud!

**~Clawdia Roarsicles~ **Hi, I'm Clawdia, and I love Bowser!

**~Peach~ **I don't like her... Sara! Don't even say welcome to this *censored*.

**~Clawdia~ **Bring it on *censored*!

**~Pauline Jealous~ **Hey! I'm Pauline, Mario's ex-girlfriend. I have moved on since then, however!

**~Mario~ **Of course you have!

**~Sara~ **Hello Pauline! Have fun!

**~Pauline~ **Thanks Sara. Mario, I'm not saying anything.

**~Dixie Kong~ **Hi guys, I'm Dixie Kong! Yes, it's me! The person everyone's been waiting for!

**~Sara~ **Well, hi Dixie! Hope you enjoy the show!

**~Dixie Kong~ **Thanks Sara, and it's Dixie KONG.

**~Sara~ **So, we have our 25 contestants! In a cruel twist, tomorrow, they'll face the first elimination, by the Mario Kart Quizatron! Better get studying Mario Kart! Goodbye!


	5. Mario Kart Coin Quiz

**~Host, Sara Saland~ **Hello fans! We're back! And with the first challenge for our 25 contestants to face! This will put their Mario Kart gaming knowledge to the test! For a closer preview, we go to our quiz host, Ludwig von Koopa!

**~Quiz Host, Ludwig von Koopa~ **Yes, hello all. I'm here with a few of our contestants just before the quiz. First of all, **Tiki Goon. **Tiki, are you looking forward to the quiz?

**~Tiki~ **Yes, a lot. I've been studying like mad so hopefully it will've paid off!

**~Ludwig~ **That's great! Well, now I'm talking to **Rosalina! **How are you?

**~Rosalina~ **I'm good thanks. I'm looking forward to this! I was in Mario Kart Wii, of course, so I'll know the answers referring to it for sure.

**~Ludwig~ **Good. Now, to start the quiz! PLease go to the allocated booth!

**~Peach~ **Ooh! I like mine, it's pink, and next to Mario's!

**~Waluigi~ **Ok, this isn't scary...

**~Wario~ **Oh man up! You're a cowardish excuse of a man!

**~Birdo~ **This is gonna be good!

**~ANNOUNCER~ **Question 1! In what year was _Mario Kart: Double Dash! _released?

A - 2001 (Kamek, Lakitu, Toadette)

**B - 2003 (Mario, DK, Tiki Goon, Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Birdo, Toad, Paratroopa, Diddy Kong, Wario, Bowser, Shy Guy, Clawdia, Dixie Kong)**

C - 2004 (Peach, Luma, Queen Bee, Pauline)

D - 2002 (Waluigi, Goombella)

E - 2012 (None)

So, after Question 1, here are the scores!

1 - Mario, DK, Tiki Goon, Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Birdo, Toad, Paratroopa, Diddy Kong, Wario, Bowser, Shy Guy, Clawdia and Dixie Kong = 9 coins

2 - Kamek, Lakitu, Toadette, Peach, Luma, Queen Bee, Pauline, Waluigi, Goombella = 0 coins

Question 2! How many characters were in _Mario Kart Wii_?

A - 24 (Kamek, Toadette, Mario, Tiki Goon, Daisy, Rosalina, Paratroopa, Diddy Kong, Wario, Luma, Pauline, Waluigi)

B - 40 (Goombella, Shy Guy)

C - 32 (Birdo, Toad, Clawdia)

**D - 26 (DK, Peach, Lakitu, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Queen Bee, Dixie Kong)**

E - 10 (None)

After Question 2, here are the scores!

1 - DK, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, Dixie Kong = 26 coins

2 - Peach, Lakitu, Queen Bee = 17 coins

3 - Mario, Tiki Goon, Daisy, Rosalina, Birdo, Toad, Paratroopa, Diddy Kong, Wario, Shy Guy, Clawdia = 9 coins

4 - Kamek, Toadette, Waluigi, Luma, Pauline, Goombella = 0 coins

Question 3! How many Mario Kart games are there overall?

A - 8 (Lakitu, Birdo, Wario, Pauline)

B - 7 (Donkey Kong, Peach, Tiki Goon, Luigi, Toadette, Waluigi, Toad, Diddy Kong, Queen Bee)

**C - 9 (Mario, Kamek, Daisy, Yoshi, Rosalina, Paratroopa, Luma, Bowser, Goombella, Dixie Kong)**

D - 10 (Shy Guy, Clawdia)

E - 5 (None)

So, after the third question, here are the scores!

1 - Yoshi, Bowser, Dixie Kong = 41 coins

2 - DK, Luigi = 26 coins

3 - Mario, Daisy, Rosalina, Paratroopa = 24 coins

4 - Peach, Lakitu, Queen Bee = 17 coins

5 - Kamek, Luma, Goombella = 15 coins

6 - Tiki Goon, Birdo, Toad, Diddy Kong, Wario, Shy Guy, Clawdia = 9 coins

7 - Toadette, Waluigi, Pauline = 0 coins

Question 4! What was the finishing course in _Mario Kart DS' _Flower Cup?

**A - Shroom Ridge (Mario, DK, Kamek, Peach, Tiki Goon, Lakitu, Luigi, Yoshi, Toadette, Rosalina, Waluigi, Toad, Paratroopa, Diddy Kong, Luma, Shy Guy, Queen Bee, Clawdia, Goombella, Dixie Kong)**

B - Mushroom Bridge (Daisy, Birdo, Bowser)

C - Luigi's Mansion (Pauline)

D - Toad's Factory (None)

E - Desert Hills (Wario)

We have just gone past the halfway stage, and all the contestants are oblivious to the purpose of this challenge! Anyway, here are the scores!

1 - Yoshi, Dixie Kong = 46 coins

2 - Bowser = 41 coins

3 - Donkey Kong, Luigi = 31 coins

4 - Mario, Rosalina, Paratroopa = 29 coins

5 - Daisy = 24 coins

6 - Peach, Lakitu, Queen Bee = 22 coins

7 - Kamek, Luma, Goombella = 20 coins

8 - Tiki Goon, Toad, Diddy Kong, Shy Guy, Clawdia = 14 coins

9 - Birdo, Wario = 9 coins

10 - Toadette, Waluigi - 5 coins

11 - Pauline - 0 coins

Question 5! How many _Ghost Valleys _were there in _Super Mario Kart_?

A - 1 (Dixie Kong, Mario, Lakitu, Goombella, Shy Guy)

B - 2 (Bowser, Peach, Clawdia)

**C - 3 (Yoshi, DK, Rosalina, Queen Bee, Tiki Goon, Diddy Kong, Birdo, Pauline)**

D - 4 (Luigi, Paratroopa, Daisy, Kamek, Luma, Toad, Wario, Toadette, Waluigi)

E - 0 (None)

A mega scoring question there! 17 coins to be won! Here are the scores!

1 - Yoshi = 63 coins

2 - Donkey Kong = 48 coins

3 - Dixie Kong, Rosalina = 46 coins

4 - Bowser = 41 coins

5 - Queen Bee = 39 coins

6 - Luigi, Tiki Goon, Diddy Kong = 31 coins

7 - Mario, Paratroopa = 29 coins

8 - Birdo = 26 coins

9 - Daisy = 24 coins

10 - Peach, Lakitu = 22 coins

11 - Kamek, Luma, Gombella = 20 coins

12 - Pauline = 17 coins

13 - Toad, Shy Guy, Clawdia = 14 coins

14 - Wario = 9 coins

15 - Toadette, Waluigi = 5 coins

Question 6! What is the name of the new Mario Kart for the Wii U?

A - Mario Kart 8 (DK, Bowser, Luigi, Daisy, Lakitu, Goombella)

B - Mario Kart U (Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Birdo, Pauline)

C - Mario Kart 8U (Mario, Waluigi)

D - Mario Kart: Wheeling Horror! (Dixie Kong, Toad, Shy Guy)

**E - Not revealed (Rosalina, Queen Bee, Tiki Goon, Paratroopa, Peach, Kamek, Luma, Clawdia, Wario, Toadette)**

Such an exciting round! We only have 1 to go now, and it's neck-on-neck!

1 - Yoshi = 63 coins

2 - Rosalina = 61 coins

3 - Queen Bee = 54 coins

4 - Donkey Kong = 48 coins

5 - Dixie Kong, Tiki Goon = 46 coins

6 - Paratroopa = 44 coins

7 - Bowser = 41 coins

8 - Peach = 37 coins

9 - Kamek, Luma = 35 coins

10 - Luigi, Diddy Kong = 31 coins

11 - Mario, Clawdia = 29 coins

12 - Birdo = 26 coins

13 - Daisy, Wario = 24 coins

14 - Lakitu = 22 coins

15 - Goombella, Toadette = 20 coins

16 - Pauline = 17 coins

17 - Toad, Shy Guy = 14 coins

18 - Waluigi = 5 coins

In a surprise twist, all the correct answering contestants' coins will be DOUBLED if their score is higher than 20, but TRIPLED if it's lower.

Final question! How many cups have there been in all games (excluding arcade)?

A - 120 (Bowser, Luigi, Mario)

**B - 45 (Yoshi, Rosalina, Queen Bee, DK, Tiki Goon, Paratroopa, Kamek, Luma, Birdo, Lakitu, Toadette, Toad)**

C - 115 (Dixie Kong, Peach)

D - 60 (Diddy Kong, Clawdia, Daisy, Wario)

E - 75 (Goombella, Pauline, Shy Guy, Waluigi)

That's it for the quiz! Let's take a look at the final scores!

1st - Yoshi = 126 coins

2nd - Rosalina = 122 coins

3rd - Queen Bee = 108 coins

4th - Donkey Kong = 96 coins

5th - Tiki Goon = 92 coins

6th - Paratroopa = 88 coins

7th - Kamek, Luma = 70 coins

8th - Toadette = 60 coins

9th - Birdo = 52 coins

10th - Dixie Kong = 46 coins

11th - Lakitu = 44 coins

12th - Toad = 42 coins

13th - Bowser = 41 coins

14th - Peach = 37 coins

15th - Luigi, Diddy Kong = 31 coins

16th - Mario, Clawdia = 29 coins

17th - Daisy, Wario = 24 coins

18th - Goombella = 20 coins

19th - Pauline = 17 coins

20th - Shy Guy = 14 coins

21st - Waluigi = 5 coins

**~Ludwig~ **So, there you have it! Now it's back to Sara for the outcomes!

**Writers note**

**Hi, this was my longest chapter, by far, but it was also the one I enjoyed doing the most. I hope you enjoyed reading :)**


	6. First Goodbye

**~Host, Sara Saland~ **Thank you Ludwig. Now the moment we've been dreading. We find out the purpose. I'm afraid, that for the next challenge, we need 24 contestants, so 1 will have to be eliminated now. We only thought it'd be fair that the contestant who has the least amount of coins, Waluigi, will be eliminated. I'm here with him now, how do you feel?

**~Waluigi~ **I'm devastated and relieved at the same time, because now I don't have to face my 227 fears!

**~Sara~ **It's sad to say this, but you are eliminated now. Let the Spring-a-Ling do it's job!

All 24 contestants gasp with fright.

**~Sara~ **Now! Our next challenge is a group challenge! That's right - there will be 4 teams of 6 contestants, but they'll be decided by tomorrow!


	7. Teaming Them Up

**~Host, Sara Saland~ **Hello! We're back for the group challenge! As I said before, there will be 4 teams, full of 6 contestants each, for a prize. Before we start, let's take a look at how many coins all the contestants have, and therefore, there pots for today's draw!

In Pot 1...

Yoshi with 126 coins!

Rosalina with 122 coins!

Queen Bee with 108 coins!

Donkey Kong with 96 coins!

Tiki Goon with 92 coins!

and Paratroopa with 88 coins!

In Pot 2...

Kamek with 70 coins!

Luma, also with 70 coins!

Toadette with 60 coins!

Birdo with 52 coins!

Dixie Kong with 46 coins!

and Lakitu with 44 coins!

In Pot 3...

Toad with 42 coins!

Bowser with 41 coins!

Peach with 37 coins!

Luigi with 31 coins!

Diddy Kong, also with 31 coins!

and Mario with 29 coins!

And in Pot 4...

Clawdia with 29 coins!

Daisy with 24 coins!

Wario, also with 24 coins!

Goombella with 20 coins!

Pauline with 17 coins!

and finally, Shy Guy with 14 coins!

So, here goes the draw of random!

_Pot 1 is drawn out._

**~Sara~ **So far the teams are...

Team 1...

Queen Bee

Team 2...

Rosalina

Team 3...

Paratroopa

Team 4...

Donkey Kong

Team 5...

Tiki Goon

Team 6...

Yoshi

_Pot 2 is drawn out._

**~Sara~ **Now the teams are...

Team 1...

Queen Bee

Birdo

Team 2...

Rosalina

Kamek

Team 3...

Paratroopa

Luma

Team 4...

Donkey Kong

Toadette

Team 5...

Tiki Goon

Dixie Kong

Team 6...

Yoshi

Lakitu

**~Luma~ **No! I'm not with Rozzi!

**~Paratroopa~ **It's a pleasure to be on your team too!

_Pot 3 is drawn._

**~Sara~ **So! Here are the teams so far..

Team 1...

Queen Bee

Birdo

Luigi

Team 2...

Rosalina

Kamek

Peach

Team 3...

Paratroopa

Luma

Toad

Team 4...

Donkey Kong

Toadette

Bowser

Team 5...

Tiki Goon

Dixie Kong

Diddy Kong

Team 6...

Yoshi

Lakitu

Mario

**~Diddy Kong~ **Dixie! I'm with you!

**~Tiki~ **And me...

**~Diddy~ **Yeah but no-one cares about you!

_Pot 4 is drawn, after an argument between Diddy and Tiki.._

**~Sara~ **So, the final teams are...

Team 1 with 220 coins...

Queen Bee

Birdo

Luigi

Clawdia

Team 2 with 249 coins...

Rosalina

Kamek

Peach

Goombella

Team 3 with 217 coins...

Paratroopa

Luma

Toad

Pauline

Team 4 with 221 coins...

Donkey Kong

Toadette

Bowser

Wario

Team 5 with with 183 coins...

Tiki Goon

Dixie Kong

Diddy Kong

Shy Guy

Team 6 with 223 coins...

Yoshi

Lakitu

Mario

Daisy

All the coins are, obviously so far!

**~Yoshi~ **What a team! This is gonna be really fun!

**~Sara~ **You say that, Yoshi, but you don't know the challenge!

**~Audience~ **Are you going to tell us?

**~Sara~ **Of course we will! The first challenge tested intelligence, but this one, will be revealed tomorrow!


	8. What's The Challenge?

**~Sara~ **And we're back! Last time we drew out the teams for our second challenge. This time, we'll find out what the challenge is!

**~Clawdia~ **Well get on with it then!

**~Sara~ **Anyway! We found out the teams, now we're about to find out what it's for!

_The audience cheer and jump around madly._

**~Sara~ **The challenge is... the Mariolympics! Yes, you heard that correctly, you will be competing in 6 different events to win coins! The coin system goes like this:

If you're in 1st, you get 100 coins!

If you're in 2nd, you get 85 coins!

If you're in 3rd, you get 75 coins!

If you're in 4th, you get 70 coins!

If you're in 5th, you get 65 coins!  
If you're in 6th, you get 60 coins!

If you're in 7th, you get 50 coins!

If you're in 8th, you get 45 coins!

If you're in 9th, you get 40 coins!

If you're in 10th, you get 35 coins!

If you're in 11th, you get 32 coins!

If you're in 12th, you get 30 coins!

If you're in 13th, you get 28 coins!

If you're in 14th, you get 25 coins!

If you're in 15th, you get 22 coins!

If you're in 16th, you get 20 coins!

If you're in 17th, you get 10 coins!

If you're in 18th, you get 8 coins!  
If you're in 19th, you get 5 coins!

If you're in 20th, you get 2 coins!

And if you're in 21st-24th, you get 0 coins!

The team with the most coins at the end will choose half of the contestants up for eviction.

The team with the 2nd and 3rd most coins and who haven't been chosen for eviction will vote.

And the team with the least amount of coins will be automatically up for eviction.

**~Mario~ **So-a, what are the events-a?

**~Yoshi~ **Yeah! There better be the long jump!

**~Sara~ **That's where I was going next!

Event 1 is the 100m sprint!

Event 2 is the 100m freestyle!

Event 3 is the Long Jump!

Event 4 is the Equestrian (Dressage)!

Event 5 is the Trampoline!

and Event 6 is the Cycling!

In the 100m sprint, there will be 8 racers in 1 race, and all times will be combined to recieve your place!

In the 100m freestyle, the same applies!

In the Long Jump, you only get 1 chance to get a great jump!

In the Equestrian, we will give you a horse, and it will be scored on creativity and how well it is performed.

In the Trampoline, you must perform _at least _3 stunts to get a pass, and you'll be scored on how well they're done, and how many you do.

In the cycling, all four of you will race against one team and then the final three teams will race eachother for a final shot at the coins.

I think everything has been covered now! But, let's have an insight from our sports correspondant **Sonic the Hedgehog! **Sonic, who do you think will individually struggle with this challenge?

**~Sonic~ **I think Bowser and Clawdia might struggle with this one, as well as Wario, but I'd love to be proved wrong.

**~Sara~ **So would I! Who do you think will excel here?

**~Sonic~ **The star of the last challenge, Yoshi, should do well here, as well as Paratroopa, possibly Rosalina and Diddy Kong too.

**~Sara~ **Good predictions! What team do you think will win the challenge?

**~Sonic~ **That is a tough question, Sara! But I think it could be between Team 2 and Team 6. Team 3 and possibly 5 would be up there as well if they hadn't have done as badly in the previous challenge.

**~Sara~ **So, who do you think will lose?

**~Sonic~ **I'd probably say Team 4, just because they have Bowser, Wario _and _Donkey Kong, three big powerhouses, and we have 5 speed-based events.

**~Sara~ **Who do you think will be evicted?

**~Sonic~ **I really don't want to say this, but Wario, to be very honest. He doesn't seem very popular with the other contestants, and with his team having a few setbacks, it'll be very hard to survive.

**~Sara~ **And finally, who do you want to win?

**~Sonic~ **So many people! Paratroopa, Yoshi, Mario, Rosalina, Luma, Diddy Kong, Donkey Kong, and more! It's a very tight contest for such early stages!

**~Sara~ **Thank you Sonic! And goodbye viewers!


	9. Olympic Training

**~Sara Saland, Host~ **Hello viewers! Today is the halfway point of our contestants' training time for our next challenge for the Mariolympics! First of all, let's see the 5 contestants who have been training the most!

**Diddy Kong **has been training for 26 hours!

**Kamek **has been training for 22 hours!

**Shy Guy **has been training for 21 hours!

**Rosalina **has been training for 18 hours!  
and **Lakitu **has been training for 17 hours!

Now let's take a look at the 5 contestants who have been training the least!

**Mario **has been training for just 9 hours!

**Clawdia **has been training for 8 hours!  
**Goombella **has been training for 6 hours!  
**Bowser **has been training for 5 hours!

and **Wario **has been training for 3 hours!

Why have some people been training for so little time? Let's hope it doesn't affect them too much!

**~Wario~ **Too right it doesn't! I feel so alive and ready after my 3 hours!

**~Diddy Kong~ **Oh shut up you fat mutant! I've trained for over 8 times your time! You'll be mashed like Baby DK's bananas!

**~Sara~ **Ok! Break it up!

**~Goombella~ **Yeah! We don't want, like, another, like, fight. Y'know?

**~Toadette~ **Goombs is right, we should just get along at the early stages, but I will kick butt when it comes to the later stages.

**~Luma~ **Yeah right...

**~Toadette~ **Let's just end it with a 'Shut up, Luma'.

**~Luma~ **Or, an 'I'll bounce off your oversized mushroom head'?

**~Toadette~ **Bring it on then!

**~Rosalina~ **Stay away from my Luma! Stay away from me!

**~Toadette~ **Yeah? Or what?

**~Rosalina~ **You don't want me to show you...

**~Tiki Goon~ **Ok, everybody just break it up. Now is not the time...

**~Queen Bee~ **Yeah, everyone should fight while we're asleep, and quietly so...

**~Diddy Kong~ **Or... We can fight now and that'll count as more training!

**~Bowser~ **You can rain all you want, you'll never beat me. No-one will!  
**~Mario, Luigi, Toad, Peach~ **We do, weekly!  
**~Bowser~ **Oh yeah...


	10. A Strong Lead

**~Sara~ **Hello! Welcome to the first stage of the Mariolympics! Here, we will watch the 100m!

From Team 1, **Luigi!**

From Team 2, **Rosalina!**

From Team 2, **Goombella!**

From Team 3, **Toad!**

From Team 4, **Donkey Kong!**

From Team 4, **Bowser!**

From Team 5, **Shy Guy!**

From Team 6, **Daisy!**

So! Let's get this underway! On your marks, get set, go!

_Luigi, Rosalina, Shy Guy and Daisy get off to great starts, Donkey Kong and Toad get off to average starts and Goombella and Bowser get off to bad starts._

_Halfway through, Rosalina, Luigi and Daisy lead the pack._

_Shy Guy and Toad are in the middle._

_And Goombella, Donkey Kong and Bowser are behind._

**~Sara~ **After that race, let's take a look at the times!

In 1st place, **Rosalina **with 10.4 seconds!

In 2nd place, **Daisy **with 10.6 seconds!

In 3rd place, **Luigi **with 10.7 seconds!

In 4th place, **Shy Guy **with 11.1 seconds!

In 5th place, **Goombella **with 11.8 seconds!

In 6th place, **Toad **with 11.9 seconds!

In 7th place, **Donkey Kong **with 12.2 seconds!

And in 8th place, **Bowser **with 12.4 seconds!

Now let's see Race 2!

From Team 1, **Queen Bee!**

From Team 1, **Clawdia!**

From Team 2, **Kamek!**

From Team 3, **Paratroopa!**

From Team 4, **Toadette!**

From Team 5, **Tiki Goon!**

From Team 5, **Diddy Kong!**

From Team 6, **Lakitu!**

On your marks, get set... go!

_Kamek, Paratroopa and Diddy Kong get off to great starts._

_Queen Bee, Lakitu and Toadette get off to average starts._

_And Clawdia and Tiki Goon get off to bad starts._

**~Sara~ **So, what are the times there?

In 1st, **Diddy Kong **with 9.8 seconds!

In 2nd, **Paratroopa **with 10.1 seconds!

In 3rd, **Kamek **with 10.5 seconds!

In 4th, **Toadette **with 10.9 seconds!

In 5th, **Tiki Goon **with 11.2 seconds!

In 6th, **Lakitu **with 11.3 seconds!

In 7th, **Queen Bee **with 11.6 seconds!

And in 8th, **Clawdia **with 12.4 seconds!

And our final race..

From Team 1, **Birdo!**

From Team 2, **Peach!**

From Team 3, **Luma!**

From Team 3, **Pauline!**

From Team 4, **Wario!**

From Team 5, **Dixie Kong!**

From Team 6, **Yoshi!**

From Team 6, **Mario!**

On your marks, get set.. go!

_Peach, Luma and Yoshi get off to great starts._

_Birdo, Dixie Kong and Mario get off to average starts._

_Pauline and Wario get off to bad starts._

**~Sara~ **And here are the times from Race 3!

In 1st place, **Luma **with 10.3 seconds!  
In 2nd place, **Yoshi **with 10.5 seconds!

In 3rd place, **Dixie Kong **with 10.8 seconds!

In 4th place, **Peach **with 11 seconds!

In 5th place, **Mario **with 11.4 seconds!

In 6th place, **Pauline **with 11.7 seconds!

In 7th place, **Birdo **with 12.1 seconds!

In 8th place, **Wario **with 13.3 seconds!

So, now lets see how many coins each person has!

Diddy Kong has 100 coins (Team 5)

Paratroopa has 85 coins (Team 3)

Luma has 75 coins (Team 3)

Rosalina has 70 coins (Team 2)

Yoshi and Kamek have 63 coins (Team 6 and 2)

Daisy has 50 coins (Team 6)

Luigi has 45 coins (Team 1)

Dixie Kong has 40 coins (Team 5)

Toadette has 35 coins (Team 4)

Peach has 32 coins (Team 2)

Shy Guy has 30 coins (Team 5)

Tiki Goon has 28 coins (Team 5)

Lakitu has 25 coins (Team 6)

Mario has 22 coins (Team 6)

Queen Bee has 20 coins (Team 1)

Pauline has 10 coins (Team 3)

Goombella has 8 coins (Team 2)

Toad has 5 coins (Team 3)

Birdo has 2 coins (Team 1)

Donkey Kong, Bowser, Clawdia and Wario have 0 coins (Team 4, 4, 1 and 4)

So, here are the Team totals now!

Team 2 - 422 coins!

Team 3 - 392 coins!

Team 6 - 383 coins!

Team 5 - 381 coins!

Team 1 - 287 coins!

Team 4 - 256 coins!

Join us tomorrow for the next event!


End file.
